


Yes, Sir.

by enchanteresse



Category: Fade (Band), Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, Jpop, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, WWII
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de historias basadas en el mismo main!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

**Capítulo I: Castigo**

 

La semana habia ido de mal en peor.

Primero, con el ataque a la sede de un aliado, siendo ya el séptimo ataque de lo que iba del mes, tenía a todo el alto mando en estado máximo de alerta, causando que lo sacaran de su periodo de vacaciones con su familia en Munich para llevarlo a la capital. El calor infernal que reinaba en Berlín por esas semanas era tan insoportable que la mayoria de la gente solo usaba ropa cómoda, pero el no.

El debía usar el uniforme militar para demostrar que, donde sea, había un oficial dispuesto a dar la vida por el deber.

Esa semana le habia tocado estar dentro del batallon de campaña del General de División, el reconocido y admirado General Camui. El General era además, increiblemente joven y guapo. De solo 32 años, había logrado ascender al escalafón más alto debido a su excelente desempeño. Generalmente, el no tenía problemas con sus superiores. Era un joven de 29 años, tranquilo, pero hiperactivo. Si bien no se consideraba tan atractivo como el General, el no tenía problemas para admitir que si era guapo. De 1.60m, el mínimo para ingresar a la institución, el siempre luchó con la idea de que era en realidad una mujer, por su aspecto facial tan fino, aunque quedaba claro que era hombre cuando veías su cuerpo, cuyo traje calzaba a la perfección, amoldándose en las partes correctas a su cuerpo. Sin embargo eso no iba a servirle cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Camui por el problema.

Y vaya problema, pues estaba citado a encontrarse con el en su oficina luego de su ronda, a eso de las 9PM en su oficina en la sede militar instaurada hace meses. Y, sin embargo, se lo merecia.

Todo habia ocurrido el mismo día en el que le avisaron que debia marchar a Berlín para proteger las calles. Sus padres habian entendido, aunque no estaban felices de que tuvieran que recorrer Munich sin él. Y es que el no era completamente alemán. Al menos no completamente.

Poco antes de que comenzara la primera guerra, pequeños núcleos familiares procedentes de Japón vinieron a instalarse en la sociedad alemana como una manera de estrechar lazos entre ambos aliados. Una de ellas era su familia. Su abuela habia venido junto con sus padres desde Sapporo a instalarse en Munich. Aquí se casó, en plena guerra, con un descendiente de alemanes y japoneses, Helmuth Takarai. De allí nacio su padre, Imre , quien se casó con Misaki, en Japón. Cuando el nació, todos lo esperaban, pues habian tenido problemas para tener hijos. Luego de un par de años nació su pequeño hermano quien habia muerto al poco tiempo de una enfermedad incurable, dejandolo como hijo único. Sin embargo, cuando solo tenía 7 años, debió viajar solo a Alemania a instruirse. Por esocada vez que veía a sus padres trataba de complacerlos: él no conocía realmente a sus padres.

Pero el problema vino cuando se encontró cara a cara con el General. Graduado dos generaciones antes, Takarai siempre estuvo pendiente de el. Y es que era imposible no sentirse físicamente atraido a Camui. Aún si era hombre. Pero Camui era un hombre serio y respetado y nunca se le conoció un escándalo, aunque bien se sabia que era un rompecorazones y, según los comentarios de las mujeres en la milicia, era un verdadero semental. Y es que Takarai también se sentía atraido por el y no lo podía negar. El mismo día en el que Takarai llego a Berlín, se enteró de que quien lo había mandado a llamar habia sido Camui, además de que la paga que habia recibido por sus vacaciones serian descontadas del sueldo del mes.

Furioso, Takarai comenzó a despotricar en voz alta al General en frente de su amigo Tetsuya y de Ken, su otro amigo. Entre los pocos insultos que soltó, fueron cosas como “de puta madre” “ese general hijo de la madre” y comentarios subidos de tono. Pero el más fuerte fue, ya borracho, “Me gustaria que me cogiera para saber si el ímbecil es tan genial como dicen las perras esas, y si no para despotricarselo en la cara, hundirlo y dejarlo humillado”. Y aunque sus amigos quisieron pararlo, no pudieron, pues Takarai borracho no habia quien lo parara. No hasta ver que sus amigos ponian una cara de horror. Dandose vuelta, Takarai se encontró frente a frente con Camui.

Friamente, Camui le dijo que debia estar en su oficina el viernes a las 9PM y sin faltar para luego marcharse por donde venía. La cara de horror de Takarai era impagable. No podia perder su puesto en la milicia por un error como ese, no cuando le habia costado 5 años llegar al puesto en el que estaba ahora. Tomandolo de un brazo, Ken y y Tetsuya sacaron a un horrorizado y borracho Takarai del bar para llevarlo a su casa. Takarai cayo dormido al instante y se preguntó que hizo para merecer eso.

La Semana habia pasado lentamente, con Takarai preguntandose por que no lo habia citado inmediatamente.

Quizás el castigo sería completamente humillante. Aunque claro, si Camui le daba una solución el haría lo que fuera para seguir en la milicia. Ya era la hora. Dejando su reporte en la base del edificio, se dirigió al 8º piso, donde estaba la oficina del General. Si bien habia salido un par de horas antes, el calor que hacia en la ciudad lo habia dejado sudoroso y apestaba, asi que fue a su piso a darse una ducha y prepararse para lo que fuera.

La subida del ascensor se le hizo tan lenta que se preguntó si acaso era todo una broma o un mal sueño. Entonces las puertas se abrieron y se encontró en el piso destinado.

Y al parecer el rumor sobre un problema o quizás gusto de Camui era verdad: El piso solo se encontraba adornado por luces de baja iluminación en partes estratégicas de la habitación, como señalando hacia donde debías ir y hacia donde no. A lo lejos, una mujer con uniforme se encontraba chequeando unos papeles. Tragando saliva y a paso seguro, Takarai se dirigió hacia ella.

-”Buenas noches. Tengo una cita con el General de la I División de Berlín, General Camui Gackuto.”

La mujer miró a Takarai y luego chequeó su lista.

-”¿Nombre?”

-”Mayor de Brigada Takarai Hideto” - Respondió este.

La Mujer solo asintió y tomó el teléfono.

-“Señor, el Mayor de Brigada Takarai Hideto se encuentra aquí para la cita”. - Al parecer la mujer recibió una respuesta por que asintió para si misma y colgó. - “El General lo recibirá ahora. Por esa puerta por favor” señaló la mujer para luego comenzar a ordenar sus cosas e irse.

Tragando saliva, Takarai caminó hacia la puerta. Con un golpe suave llamó a la puerta para escuchar un seco _“Adelante”_ proveniente del interior de la habitación. Con esa aceptación, Takarai abrió la puerta. Siguiendo la linea de iluminaciones que rodeaban el piso, La oficina del General era iluminada desde lugares estratégicos, haciendo sentirse a uno un poco intimidado. Y, frente a la puerta, estaba el escritorio del General. Serio, con una mirada fria y una pose que invitaba a huir de ahí, Takarai sintió como una pequeña ola de frio atravesaba su cuerpo.

-”Buenas noches, señor”

-”Buenas Noches, Mayor. Pase y cierre la puerta con seguro. No quiero que nos interrumpan.”. - Takarai asintió pero no demostró su temor. “Sientese” Ordenó Camui señalando un asiento en frente suyo al que Takarai se dirigió. Hubo momento de Silencio en el que Takarai y Camui cruzaron miradas antes de ponerse a hablar del tema que tenian pendiente. -”Bien, Mayor. Lo he mandado a citar debido a su comportamiento en el bar el día Lunes de esta semana. En primer lugar, Usted estaba bebiendo en un lugar público con el uniforme de la Institución, Luego, insulta a su General de División y se emborracha en horario de servicio. ¿Sabe usted el lío en el que esta metido, Mayor?"

_“¿Qué si lo sé? ¡Si estoy hecho mierda por dentro!”_ Pensó Takarai.

-“Lo sé, Señor, Fue un error de mi parte que no se va a volver a repetir.”

-“Se lo aseguro, Mayor, que su cargo ahora pende de un hilo. Y ese hilo puedo cortarlo ahora mismo. Lo que usted ha hecho fue una desobediencia al cargo de honor entre los militares de alto rango, además de insultarme y retarme.”

“¿retarlo?” se preguntó Takarai

-“¿De qué habla, Señor?”

-“Acaso no recuerda lo que dijo?” - le preguntó otra vez el General serio.

Y Takarai recordó.

_“Me gustaria que me cogiera para saber si el ímbecil es tan genial como dicen las perras esas, y si no para despotricarselo en la cara, hundirlo y dejarlo humillado”._

Al instante, Takarai se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. “yo y mi bocota...”

-”Lo lamento, Señor, no fue mi intención...”

-”Si lo fue. Y no lo niegue, Mayor, se que cuando los borrachos hablan, dicen la verdad”

-”Lo lamento, Señor.”

-”¿Quiere algo de beber, Mayor?” - Dice el General parandose. Al ver que Takarai niega la invitación, se dirige hacia una esquina de donde toma una botella y se sirve Vodka para luego devolverse, pero no a su puesto, si no a caminar por detrás de Takarai, poniendolo aun más nervioso. Siguiendolo con la vista, Takarai nota como Camui lleva el ardiente líquido a sus labios para ser absorbidos por estos mismos. Una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello de Takarai al notar como el líquido descendia por su garganta.

Y es que, pese a la situación, Camui era malditamente ardiente. Y, si al menos lo botaban de la institución, no se iba a ir sin antes besarlo. O algo más.

-”¿Te parezco atractivo, Hideto?” - preguntó Camui en voz baja, tuteandolo. Sorprendido al verse descubierto, Takarai no hizo más que agachar la cabeza. El sonido de unos zapatos acercándose a el hicieron que levantara la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con su General.- “Y no mientas”

-”Si, señor” - respondió Takarai completamente sonrojado.

-”¿Y quieres que te coja hasta el cansancio, no es así?” - volvió a preguntar. Takarai solo asintió, pero eso no le bastó a Camui, quien levantó bruscamente la cabeza del otro. - "¿Si, que? "- Dijo con voz amenazante.

-”Si, señor”

-”Asi me gusta. Con respeto, Takarai”. Dijo para luego acariciar la mejilla del otro, asciendo que a ambos les recorriera un escalofrio por la espalda. Las miradas entre ambos lo decian todo: Se deseaban. Pero no todo sería tan facil. Camui se separó del Mayor para volver a beber el resto del Vodka que habia en el vaso. La respiración de Takarai se habia elevado haciendo que se notara su nerviosismo. -”Sabes, creo que podemos hacer algo para evitar expulsarte” Dijo Camui a las espaldas del otro. Takarai no respondió nada. -“¿Que estarias dispuesto a hacer para permanecer en la institución, Hideto?” -Preguntó Camui, esta vez aún más cerca del Mayor, causando que la tensión, que habia pasado desde el problema en el queestaba, pasara al más alto nivel de seducción.

-”Todo, Señor. No puedo dejar la institución” - respondió el Mayor con la voz quebrada.

-”Pues...”- dijo Camui con sus manos en los hombros de Takarai y su rostro en su oreja. “...creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo”.

Ante la palabra acuerdo, Takarai dio vuelta su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con Camui. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas, los ojos vidriosos por la tentación y el pecado andante que tenían enfrente.

Y fue Takarai el que dio el primer paso cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al del General. El primer roce de labios entre ambos provocó un choque eléctrico que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Y, como si fueran imanes, no se separaron. Las manos de Camui agarraron de la camisa a Takarai para levantarlo y llevarlo a la pared más cercana. Mas sin embargo, las manos de Takarai no se quedaron atrás. Mientras Camui lo llevaba a la pared, deslizó sus manos hasta los botones del abrigo para poder quitarsela. Pero no pudo pues se vio impedido al recibir un piñizcon en el trasero de parte de su Superior.

Sorprendido, Camui solo le sonrió seductoramente antes de verse nuevamente devorado por los labios del General. Los besos fueron subiendo de tono cada vez más, hasta que les faltó el aire.

-”¿estas seguro de que quieres continuar con el acuerdo?” - le preguntó Camui.

-”Por supuesto, Señor” - respondió el otro antes de devorar el cuello de Camui quien soltó un pequeño gemido ante las caricias que le entregaba el menor.

Las manos de ambos se habian dedicado a quitarse la ropa, por lo que ahora ambos estaban sin el abrigo y estaban en proceso de quitarse la camisa. Camui agarró al Mayor y comenzó a sacarle la ropa rápidamente, dejando notar el pecho bien formado del joven oficial, quien lo miraba entre vergüenza y deseo. Besandolo profundamente una vez más, Camui comenzó a descender desde la oreja de Takarai hasta los pezones del mismo, para luego lamerlos y morderlos. Los gemidos del Mayor invadian la estancia al verse deborado por el que hasta ahora habia sido su Superior.

Camui se entretuvo un rato más con sus pezones antes de bajar hacia el ombligo y comenzar a desabrochar el cierre del pantalon del uniformado. Ya con los pantalones fuera, Camui miró a un avergonzado Hideto antes de sacarle el boxer, dejando a la vista su miembro, erecto y listo.

-”¿Que quieres que haga, Hideto?” preguntó Camui en frente del miembro de este pero sin tocarlo

-”yo...” a Hideto no le salian las palabras. La sensación de tener a Camui arrodillado en frente de su excitado miembro y las caricias ya antes desperdigadas por su cuerpo lo tenian sumido en el extasis.

\- “¿Que quieres que te haga, Hideto? ¿Que chupe tu miembro como un dulce? ¿o que te deje caliente y te eche a la calle?” preguntó Camui, quien tenia sujeto al otro de los muslos, haciendo que cuando hablara lanzara pequeñas rafagas de aire al miembro de otro, poniendolo más duro de lo que ya estaba.

-“lo primero...lo primero...” dice entre suspiros el Mayor.

– “¿qué? ¿Que te la chupe? “

– “Si, si...”

– “ruegamelo.”

– “Por favor...”

– “¿por favor, que?”

– “Por favor, Mi Señor, hagalo...chupemela... por favor...”

– “A tus ordenes, Mayor” fue lo ultimo que dijo Camui antes de comenzar a chupar el miembro del otro tal como habia dicho, como un dulce. La oficina se habia llenado de gemidos mientras que un excitado Mayor tenia sus manos en la cabeza del general, quien chupaba su miembro como si fuera lo más delicioso jamás probado. Pero no todo sería tan facil. Lentamente, Camui se separó del miembro del otro dejando un rastro de saliva y pre-semen en sus labios que dio a probar al Mayor en un beso totalmente mojado. De pronto, Camui tira al suelo a Takarai haciendo que este caiga de espaldas al suelo. Confundido, el Mayor mira a su Superior buscando una respuesta.

-”Quiero que me la chupes” - le dijo Camui directamente. -”Que la chupes tan bien como te lo hice a ti.” Y Hideto no se hizo de rogar.

Desnudo, excitado y por que no, deseoso, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su Superior. Arrancó practicamente los pantalones de su lugar junto con los boxer para encontrarse con el miembro del General. Los Ojos de Hideto se abrieron en shock al ver semejante miembro. Era enorme! Ahora entendia los rumores. El tipo tenia para dar y dar.

_“Tengo el miembro de Camui en mi boca”_ fue lo primero que pensó el Mayor al caer en la realidad de lo que hacía. Pero más que nada, lo estaba deseando. Lo lamió desde todos los angulos posibles, chupó como un niño a un dulce, no queria dejarlo, y parecía que Camui disfrutaba de sus atenciones pues habia sentido como las manos de este se habian agarrado a su cabello y lo guiaban en el proceso de succión. De pronto Camui lo separó de su miembro. De rodillas frente a el, Hideto tenia los labios brillosos por la saliva y el pre-semen del Superior, pero se lamía como si fuera el manjar más delicioso.

-”Párate” - Le ordenó Camui a lo que Takarai le obedeció. Tomando al Mayor del brazo, lo llevó al escritorio de donde botó los papeles que habían al suelo para luego hacerlo sentarse en ella y ubicarse entre sus piernas. Ambos hombres se besaron ardientemente sin dejar lugar sin marcar. Camui incluso mordió uno de los hombros de Hideto dejando una marca que sería vista mañana, además de una serie de chupetones en todas partes.

-”¿Sabes que voy a hacer ahora, Takarai?” - Preguntó Camui mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia el trasero de Takarai, buscando la entrada, quien, aún sabiendo lo que se venía, lo negó. Durante el poco intercambio de palabras que habian tenido, notó que cada vez que Camui hablaba sucio, se excitaba aún más.

-”¿No? Pues voy a agarrar tu trasero, voy a ponerte aún más cachondo, voy a besarte una vez más y, sin prepararte, te la voy a meter, bien duro y de golpe, para hacerte llorar de dolor y llevarte lentamente al placer, voy a hacer que te corras y pidas por más mientras me corro en tu trasero mientras lloras de placer. ¿Te parece?”

_“¿Que si me parece? ¡Lo estoy esperando!”_ Pensaba Hideto cada vez más ansioso. Eso solo habia logrado calentarlo aún más.

-“Estoy esperando entonces, Camui” - soltó Hideto retándolo.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, Camui habia puesto su miembro en su entrada y lo habia penetrado tal como dijo, de golpe y sin preparación. Takarai soltó un gemido de dolor entremezclado con placer mientras se acostumbraba a tener semejante miembro en su trasero. Si bien habia tenido sexo de esa manera con otros hombres, Camui era otra cosa. Segundos después, Camui comenzó un lento vaivén para acostumbrar al Mayor, quien debido al dolor soltó algunas palabrotas.

Una sonora cachetada y una nueva ruda penetración por parte de Camui hicieron que Hideto soltara un gemido más de placer que de dolor.

-“En mi presencia no dirás más palabrotas, entendiste Hideto?” - preguntó Camui quedandose quieto en el interior de Hideto, alargando la tortura para ambos.

-“Si” - dijo en un gemido bastante sensual Takarai

-“¿Si, que, Takarai?”

-“Si, Señor”

-“Mm, asi me gustan, obedientes. Y, claro, acatarás todas mis ordenes ahora, no Takarai?” Expresó el General empezando a moverse lentamente en el interior del Mayor.

-”ah! Si, mi señor” exclamó Hideto embargado de placer. -“por favor, más … más... Más rápido, Mi señor...ah...!”

-“siénteme, Mayor” respondió en un gemido Camui para comenzar a penetrar ferozmente al Mayor, que comenzó a moverse y a responder al ritmo de las embestidas del otro hombre. El ruido y el calor invadian la habitación.

Gemidos y el roce de dos cuerpos era todo lo que podia oirse. Ambos hombres se encontraban tan embargados en el placer que no habían notado que ya habian pasado dos horas desde la hora de la cita. Takarai se encontraba embargado en las sensaciones de tener a Camui penetrandolo ferozmente y masturbandolo al ritmo de las embestidas. Unos minutos después, Hideto se corría ferozmente pero, siguiendo con lo que Camui habia predicho, el siguió penetrando el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que se pusiera duro nuevamente. Segundos después, y con Hideto con el 2 orgasmo, Camui se corrió en su trasero.

Ambos hombres se quedaron tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, aunque este aún no salia del interior del otro hombre. Minutos después ambos hombres se miraron y se dieron un beso, no apasionado como los anteriores, si no más calmado, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Para esas horas, el edificio ya estaba cerrado, por lo que tendrían que esperar hasta las 5AM para que volvieran a abrir. Por suerte, Camui tenia su propio dormitorio en el piso. Saliendo del interior de Hideto quien protestó al sentirse abandonado, tomó a este y lo apoyó contra la pared, para besarlo una vez más y llevarlo a la habitación.

La noche aún era larga. Y ambos tenían muchas cosas que arreglar.

 

* * *

 

-“Al menos no te expulsaron de la Institucion, Hideto” - Le dijo su amigo Ken.

Sin embargo el se encontraba en otra. Había pasado 1 semana desde el encuentro en la oficina de Camui y, ahora que lo recordaba, no le habia dicho cual iba a ser su castigo por todo lo acontecido.

-“Si, pero no se aún cual sera mi castigo...” Le respondió Hideto. Y como por arte de magia, el correo llego a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con los demás miembros de la Milicia. Una carta, firmada por el alto mando, indicaba que por intervención de su Superior, no se le habia expulsado de la institución, pero que no recibiría paga por dos meses”.

-“¡Debe ser una broma! Ese maldito hijo de pu...” comenzaba a despotricar Hideto hasta que vio la cara de horror de sus compañeros.

Y, como si fuera un deja-vu, Camui estaba detrás suyo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-“El viernes otra vez a las nueve, Takarai. ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que dije de no decir palabrotas e insultarme?” Dijo petulante para luego marcharse hacia la mesa de los altos mandos. Pero Takarai no estaba asustado.

Para nada.

Si el castigo iba a resultar como antes, pues estaria bien. Aunque ahora debia convecer a Camui de no quitarle más paga.

Quizás si el otro aceptaba más noches como las de la otra vez...


	2. Capitulo II : Castigo doble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado un par de años desde "Yes, Sir". Camui sigue siendo General de Division pero  
> esta a punto de ser ascendido a general de ejercito Mientras que Takarai ha sido ascendido a Coronel.  
> El ascenso se ha producido por su buen desempeño en el campo (?) y los reconocimientos y cartas de  
> recomendacion emitidos por su General de División.  
> Un dia Hideto entra a la oficina de su General de División intentando aclarar un asunto : Al parecer, un  
> teniente Coronel a cargo de Hideto, Kurosaki, estuvo echando puteadas a Camui.  
> Sin embargo, lo que espera encontrar ahi es a Camui solo y aclarar las cosas de la mejor manera, pero  
> no creia que Camui se atreveria a hacer el mismo acuerdo que tuvo hace años con el. Enojado, Hideto  
> también quiere ser parte del Castigo de Camui. La desición ahora de seguir en la institución esta en las  
> manos de estos dos hombres y depende de Kurosaki aceptar el acuerdo o no .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado un par de años desde "Yes, Sir". Camui sigue siendo General de Division pero  
> esta a punto de ser ascendido a general de ejercito Mientras que Takarai ha sido ascendido a Coronel.  
> El ascenso se ha producido por su buen desempeño en el campo (?) y los reconocimientos y cartas de  
> recomendacion emitidos por su General de División.  
> Un dia Hideto entra a la oficina de su General de División intentando aclarar un asunto : Al parecer, un  
> teniente Coronel a cargo de Hideto, Kurosaki, estuvo echando puteadas a Camui.  
> Sin embargo, lo que espera encontrar ahi es a Camui solo y aclarar las cosas de la mejor manera, pero  
> no creia que Camui se atreveria a hacer el mismo acuerdo que tuvo hace años con el. Enojado, Hideto  
> también quiere ser parte del Castigo de Camui. La desición ahora de seguir en la institución esta en las  
> manos de estos dos hombres y depende de Kurosaki aceptar el acuerdo o no .

Las horas habian pasado lentamente. Esa era su última semana dentro de la milicia como General de Brigada. A partir de la próxima semana pasaría a ocupar el cargo de General de División, en reemplazo del actual ocupante del cargo, que había sido seleccionado para ascender a Comandante del Ejército. Cuando se enteró del hecho, una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Durante años esperó que lo ascendieran y ahora su sueño se cumplía, además de ser ascendido el por ser la mejor elección. Caminó por los pasillos de la institución donde habia pasado sus mejores y peores años. Automáticamente, su mente retrocedió hace 5 años atras, cuando estuvo a punto de ser expulsado por un error. Por suerte, logró un acuerdo con su superior, acuerdo que además lo ha tenido siempre en mente. Gracias a ese acuerdo, descubrió que se sentía comodo con el, y el otro también. Aunque no llevaban una relación de pareja, pues cada uno hacia con su vida lo que quería, sabía que, al menos de parte suya, habia un afecto especial. Y no era solo por el sexo, que, sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor polvo de su vida, pero de verdad estaba feliz por el.

Siguió caminando por la institución, regañando a algunos unifromados que daban mal ejemplo dentro de la institución.

Takarai miro su reloj y notó que recién eran las 3PM. Aún faltaban unas horas para entregar su informe diario.

Una hora después, Takarai seguía sin hacer algo productivo. Los miembros de su batallón sabian que andaba al acecho de algun desorden asi que se comportaban excelente, causando más aburrimiento al General de Brigada. Sin embargo, como no habia almorzado, se dirigió hacia la zona del comedor.

Hacia 3 años, Tetsuya habia sido destinado a una embajada en Sur america y Ken había vuelto a China a ver a algunos familiares por lo que estaba solo. A lo lejos distinguió a unos de los miembros de su división a cargo por lo que se dirigió a compartir su almuerzo con el.

-General - Dijo el soldado

-Buenas tardes, Awaji

\- Saludó Hideto. Luego de saludarse, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron una charla trivial, sobre lo del día, los rumores dentro del ejercito, etc. Fue en este punto en el que Awaji y Takarai se extendieron más.

-Y, digame, general, supo el último problema que hubo dentro de la institución?

-Pues, no, que paso?

-Al parecer, hace dos días, uno de mis compañeros desafió  al futuro Comandante.

-¿Con Camui? ¿Quien fue el idiota que se atrevió a desafiarlo?

-Kurosaki, señor.

-Ese idiota...siempre buscando problemas... ¿Y que pasó? ¿por qué no se me notificó de esto?

-Por lo que supe de boca del propio Kurosaki, Camui lo citó para hoy en una hora más para, me supongo, ponerlo en su lugar.

-Mm...y que fue exactamente lo que hizo Kurosaki que molestó a Camui? Se que este es facil de molestar pero...

-Creo que fue por que pilló a Kurosaki teniendo relaciones con un soldado. Y, en vez de aminorarse, se puso a coquetearle ahí mismo, mientras seguía cogiendose al otro.

-Ese imbecil... Y aun asi no se me notifico nada pese a ser el supervisor a cargo? Que se creen esos...

-Probablemente se le notifique después señor...

-Probablemente. Ire a hablar con Camui ahora mismo...

-Señor.- Dijo una voz interrumpiendo la conversación. Takarai giro la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con uno de sus subordinados. - El general de brigada solicita una reunión de coordinación con usted en 15 minutos.

-¿en 15 minutos? Y recién me avisa? Ese ... Lo lamento, Awaji. Otro día conversamos más.

-Si señor.

Takarai se despidió de Awaji y se encaminó con su subordinado a la oficina de Shinozaki. La charla con Camui debería esperar. Ocho y cuarenta de la noche y recién se veía libre. Habia tenido que poner al corriente de todas sus laboras a Masa Shinosaki, quien iba a ocupar su cargo cuando el fuera ascendido al puesto de Camui. Y con respecto a eso, se encontraba a varios minutos de la oficina, y estaba muerto de hambre, por lo que en el camino a encontrarse con este, compró un poco de arroz, curry y unas cervezas. Si se iba a amigar con Camui (lo que involucraba sexo descontrolado) debía llevar algo para alimentarse.

Cuando llego al edificio, notó que no habia nadie por los alrededores, lo que indicaba que tenian la noche libre. Hideto subio hasta el piso nuevamente, recordando la de veces en que ingresó con Camui al edificio, la de veces que se habian besado y que lo habia cogido contra la pared del ascensor. Inmediatamente y sin evitarlo se comenzó a excitar. Recordó la de veces que habia sido penetrado la semana pasada en ese ascensor a las 11PM, cuando la excitación les pudo más y tuvieron que detener el ascensor para hacerlo ahi mismo. Y en ese momento, solo, con comida ahi mismo, detuvo el ascensor.

Habia estado pensando en el miembro de Camui todo el día y ya no aguantaba más. Dejo las cosas en el suelo y se recosto en la pared. Mirando la hora, notó que recién eran las 9. Camui podía esperar un poco más. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalon mientras que la otra recorria su cuerpo. Comenzó a imaginar la voz de Camui doblegandolo, sometiendolo, haciendolo entregarsele a el. La respiración de Hideto se aceleró aun más, mientras que la mano que habia desabrochado su pantalon se encontraba ahora agarrando su propio miembro y recorriendolo de arriba abajo, imaginando que era la boca de Camui. Sus propias caricias lo estaban llevando a la locura, al orgasmo. Un par de movimientos más, y Hideto se corría en su propia mano.

Tratando de recuperar la respiración, Hideto se dejó caer al suelo mientras que trataba de quitar el sudor y el semen de su mano con un pañuelo que tenia a mano. Un poco sonrojado ante lo sucedido, Hideto puso en marchanuevamente el ascensor.

Al llegar al piso de Camui, notó que no habia nadie a la vista. Descendió con las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. Tampoco escuchaba ningun sonido proveniente de la oficina, pero eso era debido a que la habia mandado a aislar.

La razón "oficial" fue que necesitaba privacidad y que su secretaria era una perra copuchenta, que no podia regañar a nadie sin que ella lo re-transmitiera. La no oficial, para seguir cogiendo. Respirando Pausadamente, Hideto agarró el picaporte. Estaba abierta, por lo que la abrió sin golpear. El Hecho de que fueran más de las nueve de la noche y que la secretaria no estaba significaba que Camui estaba solo. Y eso significaba sexo bestial. Durante todo el camino se preguntó también cual habia sido el castigo que le habia dado Camui a Kurosaki. Sabia, por rumores, de que habia sido citado hace más de 5 horas, por lo que, si estaba en lo cierto, Camui lo estaria esperando.

Pero no pensó que, al ingresar, se encontraría con Kurosaki desnudo en la mesa de Camui gimiendo fuertemente bajo el peso de este mientras era follado lentamente.

Sin embargo Hideto no emitió sonido y al parecer ninguno de los dos hombres habia notado su presencia pues siguieron en los suyo. Un par de estocadas más y notó como Kurosaki se corría en su vientre mientras era masturbado por la mano de Camui. Pero a Camui le faltaba pues dio una serie de estocadas más a la vez que Kurosaki se encendía otra vez y gemía pidiendo más. Hideto vio como, en un intenso orgasmo, Camui y Kurosaki se corrían juntos. Vio como el semen de Camui se deslizaba fuera del cuerpo del otro y a ambos intentando acompasar sus respiraciones.

Fue entonces que Camui oyó un carraspeo. Lentamente volteó hacia donde provenía y se quedó de piedra. Allí, junto a la puerta, Hideto Takarai observaba toda la escena. Una oficina desordenada y dos hombres teniendo sexo, mientras aún uno de ellos se encontraba dentro del otro. Por todo el lugar habia manchas de semen y la ropa tirada, además de trozos de vidrio.

-Hi...Hideto - Exclamó Camui sorprendido, aunque la situación no era para menos. No cuando tenias enfrente al futuro comandante en Jefe y a un subordinado tuyo teniendo sexo bestial.

\- Podrian explicarme... ¿Que mierda esta pasando aqui? - dijo con voz glacial Hideto.

Notó como Camui salia del trasero de Kurosaki mientras este hacia un sonido de protesta al verse vacio.

Entonces Camui se dirigió a el sin tapujos.

-Estabamos solucionando su desobendiencia. ¿te enteraste?

-Claro que si - respondió Hideto mientras Camui se acercaba más a el. Con el miembro al aire, tal como su madre lo parió, Camui era indescriptible, haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca. - Podras explicarme por la puta madre como ocurrió todo Gac-chan?

\- Por supuesto Hideto. Ven - invitó Camui a sentarse en frente de la mesa donde estaban cogiendo.

Dejando las bolsas en la entrada, Hideto caminó hacia el asiento que le ofrecian mientras notaba como Kurosaki intentaba agarrar algo de ropa.

-No - dijo rotundamente Camui mientras tomaba a Kurosaki de la cintura - Aun no termino de castigarte. - Finalizó llevandolo a sentarse en su regazo enfrente de Hideto, completamente desnudo. - Todo ocurrió por que...

 

**~Horas Antes~**

 

Kurosaki caminó hacia la oficina de Camui. Sabía que se habia ganado la expulsión, lo tenia más que claro, pero no queria mostrar debilidad. A fin de cuentas, haberse cogido a Fujimura en la zona de enfermeria... Sin duda lo habia disfrutado. Solo habian bastado un par de caricias y Fujimura se le habia entregado como perra en celo, no habia puesto ningua resistencia a ser cogido por un hombre. Estaba por cogerlo una segunda vez cuando Camui lo descubrió, pero sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió cogiendo a Fujimura quien del morbo le habia seguido el juego y habia dejado que el otro lo siguiera cogiendo y finalmente correrse nuevamente. Cuando terminó, Kurosaki miró a Camui desafiante y le preguntó si se le ofrecia una mamada.

Con una mirada de hielo que metería a cualquiera mínimo 3 metros bajo tierra, Camui solo lo citó a el para ese día, a las 4PM a resolver el castigo por ambos. Y, antes de irse, le dijo "una mamada será lo menos que harás" para marcharse por donde venía.

Y si bien ambos temían que lo descubrieran nuevamente, Kurosaki solo miró a Fujimura antes de besarlo otra vez y empujarlo a la pared para seguir cogiendo.

Ahora se encontraba en camino hacia la oficina.

La secretaria de Camui lo habia hecho pasar para luego retirarse apresuradamente. Kurosaki entró sin golpear ni anunciarse a la oficina. Sabia que ya no valian los protocolos, pues se consideraba fuera de la institución. En frente de la puerta, Camui fumaba, inhalando lentamente el contenido del cigarrillo.

-Sientate - Ordeno Camui.

Más sin embargo Kurosaki no le hizo caso.

-Señor, quisiera que fuera directo al grano - Dijo este enfrente de Camui.

Y le hizo caso. Camui lo agarró del uniforme y lo besó fuertemente.

Sin embargo Kurosaki no se hizo atrás, mientras le devolvia el beso. De pronto se vio arrastrado a la mesa donde Camui lo sentó y lo separó de si mismo. De pronto, una sonora cachetada proveniente de Camui lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a desobederme entendiste Kurosaki?

-Si- Dijo Kurosaki sorprendido. Una nueva cachetada, esta vez más fuerte, provino de Camui.

-Si, que? - pregunto con fuerza Camui nuevamente.

-Si Señor! - respondió con fiereza Kurosaki. Pensó que Camui lo volvería a besar pero no. Lo mantuvo sujeto de la corbata y sentado en la mesa.

-Estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por seguir en la institución, Kurosaki? - preguntó altivo Camui. -Deberás hacer todo lo que te pida...Sin dudar.

-Si, Señor... Lo que me pida- respondió Kurosaki.

Y _esa_ fue la señal.

Ambos hombres se besaron de forma ruda, arrancandose la ropa si importarles si esta se rompia.

De pronto, Kurosaki se vio de la mesa en el suelo, con Camui encima suyo. Gemidos invadian la habitacion mientras Kurosaki sentía como Camui se movia con ropa aun encima de su miembro, excitandolo aun más. Estuvieron unos segundos asi para luego sentir como Camui se levantaba encima suyo. No se habia dado cuenta que habia cerrado los ojos hasta que notó como Camui le pegaba una patada.

-Chupamela - Fue la orden clara del General. - Quiero correrme en tu sucia boca y ver como te tragas mi semen. Quiero sentir como te deleitas con mi miebro, entendiste?

-Si Señor - respondió Kurosaki.

Arrastrandose, se dirigió de rodillas hasta estar en frente de Camui y arrancó los pantalones para encontrarse frente al miembro del otro, totalmente excitado y listo para atacar. Se lo metió de golpe en la boca, saboreandolo de arriba a abajo, chupandolo lentamente mientras las manos de Camui se enganchaban en su cabello. Más sin embargo este no emitia ningun sonido. Dispuesto a arrancarle aunque sea un gemido, Kurosaki siguio chupando el miembro del otro. Notó como Camui pedia incrementar el ritmo y lo hizo. Segundos después notó como se corría. Chorros largos de semen invadian su cavidad bucal, los cuales trago todos, aunque de igual forma algo se escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

Pero Kurosaki quería algo más que una mamada. Y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada a Camui quien lo levantó y lo dirigó a la ventana. Las luces de afuera estaban apagadas solo siendo iluminados por los últimos vestigios del sol. Notó como Camui lo ponia mirando hacia la ventana y se dejó hacer. Por el momento dejaria que el otro lo cogiera, pese a que acostumbraba a ser el que daba, no recibía.

Sintió como el otro empezaba a meter un dedo en su ano sin nada para prepararlo. Camui metió el primer dedo y notó la estrechez de Kurosaki. Introdujo un segundo y luego un tercero, notando como poco a poco el tejido se iba dilatando. Cuando notó que estaba listo saco sus dedos y se separó de Kurosaki. Era realmente excitante tenerlo ahí, listo para ser penetrado por el.

-Oye! ¿Que mierda esperas!? - Dijo Kurosaki groseramente.

-Que? Ya quieres que te la meta? - preguntó Camui dejando pasar por esta vez la groseria.

-Puedes apostar que si - Dijo desafiante. Notó como Camui se acercaba con un vaso de Whisky y tomaba un ultimo trago antes de mojar su mano en el licor y untarlo por sus labios. Kurosaki lo miró durante todo el segundo que duro eso antes de tragar duro.- Por favor...metelo ya...- comenzo a rogar.

Si la penetración iba a ser ruda, estaba esperandolo.

-Ruegame... me encanta que me rueguen...

-Metemela...metemela...

-por que?

-por favor...

-por favor que? - Dijo Camui dandole una sonora palmada en el culo.

-Mi señor, por favor, METAMELA! - Exclamó fuertemente.

De golpe, se vio llenado.

Soltó un sonoro quejido ante la brutal intrusión. Camui se quedó quieto unos segundos para que Kurosaki se acostumbrara pero este al instante comenzó a moverse haciendo que comenzara un brutal vaiven, mientras su miembro entraba y salía de esa estrecha cavidad. La excitación los tenia a ambos completamente sudados, tanto que el solo roce entre ambos era mojado. Kurosaki maldijo un poco en voz alta llevandose una sonora cachetada en la cara y una ruda penetracion que lo hizo gemir aun más. Camui siguio penetrando a Kurosaki durante un par de minutos hasta que este se corrio salvajemente manchando el ventanal, pero Camui no habia terminado. Un par de penetraciones más y Camui se corría también. Ambos hombres intentaron acompasar sus respiraciones pero el sentirse tan cerca los habia excitado nuevamente...

 

**~Tiempo Actual~**

 

Takarai escuchaba el relato con absoluta concentracion.

No lo iba a admitir enfrente de Kurosaki, pero el suceso del ascensor más todo lo ocurrido en ese instante lo tenian empalmado. Además de que mientras contaba los sucesos, Camui habia comenzado a masturbar a Kurosaki enfrente suyo. La respiración de Kurosaki se habia elevado fuertemente y, si no se equivocaba, estaba a punto de correrse. Pero Camui era conocido por ser sádico y detuvo el movimiento de su mano haciendo que Kurosaki abriera los ojos.

-Y? Nos vas a delatar? - preguntó Camui como si nada.

-No lo sé... digo, Aunque tu ya has hecho el acuerdo de silencio con Kurosaki, yo aun puedo abrir la boca. Depende de el si aceptar que yo me una al acuerdo o no.-finalizó Hideto mientras una sonrisa sádica se instalaba en su rostro y haciendo que esta se traspasara a la cara de Camui.

-Si... y dime, Kurosaki.,- comenzó Camui.- aceptas que se una a nuestro acuerdo?

La cara de Kurosaki cambió al instante.

Si bien el placer que tenía aun era visible en esos ojos se notaba que estaba pensando la decisión.

Sin embargo Camui no le dio tiempo para pensarlo friamente pues lo levantó de su regazo y lo acostó bruscamente en la mesa, de frente a Hideto quien veia toda la escena desde su puesto. Kurosaki abrio los ojos bruscamente al sentirse llenado nuevamente por el miembro de Camui. Lanzó un gemido que llegó de lleno a Hideto quien se puso mas duro de lo que ya estaba.

-Que mierda...- Alcanzó a decir Kurosaki antes de recibir una palmada fuerte en el trasero de parte de Camui

-Tsk... Se ve que Camui no te habia dicho que ...- empezó a decir Hideto pero se vio interrumpido por Camui,

-O lo olvidó...supongo que tanta follada lo dejo tonto...-dijo Camui con desprecio mientras volvia a entrar y a salir del interior de Kurosaki.

-Yo..mmm...rg.g.- era todo lo que salia de la boca de Kurosaki. El ritmo bestial de Camui lo estaba llevando al paraiso otra vez y el tener a otro hombre enfrente suyo lo ponia aun más duro. Camui agarró una de sus manos y lo llevó a su propio miembro para masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas

\- Argg! -gritoó Kurosaki lleno de placer ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Hideto observaba todo desde su asiento esperando la respuesta de Kurosaki aunque conociendo a Camui no iba dejar que Kurosaki se corriera sin darle una respuesta. Y asi fue, pues cuando notó que el Teniente Coronel estaba por llegar a su límite, sacó el miembro de su trasero y lo dejó tirado en la mesa.

-Y? Que dices? Aceptas o no, Teniente Coronel? - Preguntó Takarai acercandose a la boca del otro.

Kurosaki notó como Camui acariciaba su trasero con delicadez y el otro acercandose peligrosamente a su boca.

-Acepto- Fue lo unico que alcanzó a decir Kurosaki antes de verse llenado nuevamente por Camui y besando ardientemente a Takarai.

Hideto se subió a la mesa y comenzó a besar ardientemente a Kurosaki quien en medio del beso dejaba entrever sus gemidos al ser penetrado por detrás.

La situación habia cambiado. Luego de haberse corrido, Camui se sentó en su silla y obligó a Hideto a desnudarse, quien antes de hacerlo tomó una de las latas de cerveza que había traido y, desnudo, se empapó en ella.

Luego se sentó en el regazo de Camui quien sin más preparación lo penetró a la vez que Kurosaki se arrodillaba frente al miembro de Takarai y comenzaba a chuparlo. La situación estaba en su máximo clímax. Y Hideto también, pues estaba siendo penetrado y teniendo sexo oral en una oficina a las 12 de la noche.

La verguenza no existia. Notó como estaba a punto de correrse y se los hizo saber a ambos, haciendo que Camui incrementara las embestidas y que Kurosaki aumentara haciendo lo suyo corriendose salvajemente.

Segundos después, Camui llegaba inundando su trasero con su semen.

Pero Takarai recien estaba comenzando, pues agarró a Kurosaki del cuello y lo hizo levantarse, separandose el mismo también de Camui quien protesto pero no se levantó de su asiento. la situación era lo bastante morbosa como para seguir allí observando todo. Y como si quisieran que la Luna fuera testigo, Kurosaki se dejo arrastrar a la ventana para ser penetrado ferozmente por un excitado Takarai.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a gemir en el oido del otro hasta que ya no pudieron más y uno se corría en el interior del otro mientras que el otro entre ambos. De pronto se escuchó un aplauso y ambos hombres, aun unidos, se giraron para observar a Camui quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. En algún momento mientras ellos tenían sexo, se habia levantado y tomado las latas de cerveza que Hideto habia traido.

-Bueno,- dijo Camui sonriente- Veo que ustedes encajan muy bien - mientras levantaba una ceja al notar que Kurosaki trataba de retener a Hideto en su interior.- Y que ninguno quiere que esto se sepa. Por lo que, siganme, Conozco un lugar más comodo para seguir...pactando.-finalizó para luego levantarse.

Hideto sonrió y se separó de Kurosaki quien iba a protestar pero se vio acallado por un ardiente beso de parte de Takarai. Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia Camui, quien agarró a ambos hombres de la cintura, los besó ardientemente y lo llevó hacia la habitación. Que suerte que tenían bastante licor y tiempo libre. Habia muchas cosas que terminar de ajustar.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

 

_-Ha sido un honor dirigir esta institución por 15 años pero ya va siendo hora que me retire y se que quedareis en buenas manos, no hay nadie mejor para el cargo que Camui.-_ El Comandante saliente recibió una salva de aplausos mientras que el nuevo comandante ingresaba a la tarima.

-Espero cumplir con las expectativas y superarlas. - Dijo Camui sonriente. _"Por fin"_ dijo en su mente. _"Ahora ... a cumplir con el deber"_ Pensaba mirando hacia el público. En una esquina notó a Takarai y más atras a Kurosaki. Como habian planeado, nada se supo y todo quedó en nada.

De igual forma Kurosaki se llevo su castigo institucional, pero lo mejor habia sido aquella noche. Notó como Takarai le sonreia insinuante y supo que tendría celebración especial esa noche. Pero su mirada se nubló al notar como Kurosaki coqueteaba con uno de los ascendidos también, Naito. Una sonrisa pervertida cruzó su rostro. Al Parecer Kurosaki no entendió el castigo de esa vez. Al parecer, el y Hideto debieron castigarlo más duramente. Bueno, si el ardor del licor no le fue suficiente, aun tenían los látigos ...

 

-fin parte 2-

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	3. Capitulo III: Feliz Navidad, mi general. Made for your entertainment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parejas: GACKTxYOUxJON  
> Summary: El aburrimiento está hecho para todos...menos para ellos.  
> Disclaimer: Comprendido dentro del universo de "Yes, Sir", sin embargo, es una secuela. Sexo explícito, lenguaje soez y escenas de semi-sodomización. Leer bajo su propio riesgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este Oneshot no aparece HYDE, es un GACKT x You Kurosaki x Jon Underdown

Los besos iniciales, tímidos y solo de roces ahora eran fuertes mordidas que dejarían marcas aún en la piel más oscura. Nadie sabía como había empezado, solo que ahora se encontraban los tres en aquel piso, piernas entrelazadas y con uno de ellos sucumbiendo a las fuertes mordidas que le arrancaban fuertes gemidos, casi gritos por parte de los otros dos.  
Manos masculinas, fuertes, recorrían el torso del otro pero la corbata seguía ahí, como una manera de control mientras el tercero de ellos observaba, sonriendo de lado las reacciones de este.  
-“Shh…”- susurró el otro hombre, sentándose sobre las caderas del mas joven de los tres, sus manos recorriendo su desnudo torso y moviendo sus caderas para rozar sus duras erecciones. –“Ahora estás jugando nuestro juego…” - volvió a susurrar el mismo, llevando sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo violentamente. Una ligera risa escapó del menor, risa que fue ahogada por los labios del tercero sobre los suyos, mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sin perder tiempo, aquel que estaba encima se deslizó hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de su erección, dándole una ligera lamida desde la base hasta la punta, repitiendo aquel movimiento tres veces. Los suspiros que brotaban de la boca del más joven seguían siendo ahogados por el otro, quien luego de tanta brusquedad al besarse se cansó y se separó, dejando que el otro devorara por completo su erección. Sonriendo, y en absoluta calma, se dedicó a jugar con su corbata antes de tomar las manos del juguete de ese momento, y decidió a las patas de la mesa. Un gruñido de molestia por el amarre brotó de los labios de este, pero fue imposible que siguiera reclamando pues la corbata que aquel que succionaba tan deliciosamente su miembro fue arrancada con brusquedad y amarrada alrededor de sus ojos, dejándolo en absoluta oscuridad. El silencio que siguió a aquel movimiento fue roto otra vez por los gemidos del más joven, esta vez sometido a los embates de dos bocas ansiosas, peleándose por devorar su erección, escuchando como aún en medio de su pelea de poder, besos bruscos eran arrancados, junto con gemidos de igual tamaño a los suyos.  
La tortura duró unos minutos más, que fue lo que duró el más joven antes de correrse violentamente, orgasmo el cual fue recogido, supuso, en las bocas de sus dos amantes de esa noche, los más deseados del recinto militar. Solo es entretenimiento, se dijo, aunque no le importaría ser juguete de ambos en más de otra ocasión si iba a disfrutar de aquella manera. De solo recordar como se hallaba en esa posición, amarrado y siendo usado, abusado, violentado, como un mero juguete…lo volvería a repetir.

Flashback

Se encontraba en las esquinas del cuartel. Las noches en la RFA eran largas, las vigilias de la división de Berlín cubrían las 24 horas, impidiendo el paso de desertores del lado de la RDA hacia la zona de prosperidad en su lado de la ciudad. Jonathan sabía que todos merecían una oportunidad, sino que se lo dijeran a aquellos altos comandantes que pese a haber participado de las altas matanzas de judíos y, en realidad a cualquier persona que se les ordenada, ahora estaban del lado capitalista. Aún sin entender como se les pudo haber perdonado, Jonathan siguió mirando por la ventana en un estado de absoluto aburrimiento. Había terminado hacia unas semanas con su noviazgo de seis meses con una desertora rusa, por lo que estaba empezando a sentir las necesidades de cualquier hombre en plena etapa sexual.  
Jonathan no era ningún mojigato. Había perdido su virginidad muy tempranamente en las postrimerías de la guerra, en la cama de sus padres con su novia de aquel entonces que era mayor que el por 10 años. Desde aquel entonces, había tenido un par de aventuras, pero nada serio hasta Natasha, quien ahora estaba saliendo con un joven aristócrata inglés. Pese a ello, Jonathan no la culpaba, pues ahora ya no era amor, sino solo ansias de sexo desenfrenado con el otro. Las noches en Berlín luego de su última noche con Natasha se habían transformado en experimentar cualquier forma de sexo, incluso con sus propios compañeros de cuartel. Si bien la escuela militar fomentaba el compañerismo, de afuera se veía una hermandad; por dentro, era una institución con encuentros sexuales desenfrenados. Pese a ello, Jonathan no estaba satisfecho con sus compañeros sexuales.  
You Kurosaki era su superior y el que se decía, torturaba de placer a sus amantes. Varias veces tuvo que remplazar a sus compañeros luego de unas noches de pasión con el. Sin embargo, Jonathan no había podido coincidir con el en ningún turno, excepto el de esa noche. Suspirando, se preguntó si alguien vendría a remplazarle en el turno para ir a acostarse con alguien, las ansias de un cuerpo ardiendo junto al suyo le estaban molestando hasta lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, introduciéndose por cada vena, arteria y músculo de su cuerpo. Sus superiores no se enojarían si…  
Mirando hacia ambos lados, y notando que todo estaba desierto, Jonathan se subió a su mesa y cerró las persianas, queriendo algo de intimidad. Sin cerrar la puerta porque no lo creyó conveniente, bajó sus pantalones y tomo entre sus manos su miembro, imaginando la boca de alguna y alguno de sus últimos amantes lamiéndole, succionándole y llevándole al límite. En silencio, siguió masturbándose al ritmo de sus recuerdos, sonriendo, embriagado de placer. Su mano trabajaba detalladamente su miembro, deteniéndose en sus puntos débiles y apretando donde correspondía, hasta que la imagen de Kurosaki cruzó por su mente y se imaginó como se sentiría tener aquella boca en su miembro, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, corriéndose en ella…  
Jonathan pensaba que su imaginación era demasiado grande, pues sentía alrededor de su miembro una humedad, una cavidad que lo estaba llevando rápidamente al orgasmo. Cuando sintió que ya no pudo más, se corrió, suspirando el apellido de aquel que le llevó al orgasmo. Mientras aún le recorrían los rastros del placer sufrido, abrió sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejó helado: frente a él, se encontraba Kurosaki con la comisura de sus labios blanca, y sus dedos recogiendo lo que escapaba de ella para volver a limpiarlos.  
-“Yo…”- susurro Jonathan en un estado de shock total: acababa de correrse en la boca de Kurosaki. Y no era un sueño. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Jonathan se puso de pie e intentó subir sus pantalones, para ser detenido bruscamente por las fuertes manos de Kurosaki que lo volteaban hacia la mesa, con sus glúteos al aire, dejándolo completamente indefenso.  
-“¿Te gustó fantasear conmigo, Underdown? ¿Te gustó mi boca en tu miembro?” – preguntó el otro detrás suyo, sujetándolo fuertemente. Jonathan no sabía que decir. No podía decir que no, pues si lo había disfrutado. Pero tampoco podía decir que si, no quería parecer una prostituta barata. El agarre en su cabello, empujándolo contra los papeles que debía leer lo despertó y le hizo soltar un gruñido entremezclado con un gemido. Nunca se había sentido tan sometido a otro hombre, generalmente el poseía…  
-“Si...”- susurró Jonathan luego de un minuto. Una risa se escuchó luego por el cuarto y Jonathan no alcanzó a voltearse cuando la mano en su cabello le volvió a empujar, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Segundos después, escuchó la cremallera del otro y como suponía que sus pantalones caían al suelo, junto a sus bóxer. Tragando duramente, Jonathan juntó toda su fuerza y volteó a verlo, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y su boca se secara al ver el duro miembro de Kurosaki. Rápidamente, la boca de este se posicionó sobre la suya, callándolo antes de poder gritar mientras este tomaba sus caderas y abría sus glúteos para posicionarse en su entrada, empujándose con violencia y sin preparación en su interior, hasta sentir como sus testículos golpeaban la parte baja de su cuerpo.  
“-mierda…”- gritó Jonathan respirando agitadamente mientras un par de lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, ante la brusca invasión.  
–“Me lo debes… además, aún no termino tu castigo”- susurró Kurosaki antes de comenzar a embestirlo, sin dejar que se acostumbrara a la invasión, penetrando su cuerpo con rudeza y violencia, abriéndolo completamente, dejándolo tirado en aquella mesa a la completa disposición de su compañero que entraba y salía de su cuerpo con gracia y violencia, placer y dolor, enloqueciéndolo y haciéndole pedir más a los pocos minutos. .-“Joder…eres tan estrecho Underdown…serás el perfecto juguete de esta noche…”- gimió Kurosaki en su oído, bajando el ritmo de las embestidas a un ritmo pacífico, calmado y enloqueciendo a Jonathan, quien no había disfrutado de un buen sexo rudo hacia semanas.  
El ritmo pronto volvió a aumentar mientras las uñas de Kurosaki se enterraban en su espalda y nalgas, dejando marcas al igual que sus dientes los cuales se enterraban en su hombro.  
“-Eres un perfecto juguete para nosotros, esta noche serás nuestro una y otra vez…”- susurró llevando una de sus manos a su miembro, apretándolo fuertemente y moviendo sus caderas con brusquedad y profundidad, encontrando rápidamente su punto débil, golpeando su próstata con repetidas ocasiones haciendo que se viniera violentamente en la mano de Kurosaki y manchando la mesa bajo suyo. Sin poder aguantar más, el otro soltó su miembro y salió de su interior, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Jonathan antes de ser llevado hacia la pared más cercana, obligándole a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para volver a penetrarlo y poseerlo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y provocando que, a los pocos segundos, se excitara y gimiera ya sin el dolor inicial y enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besara, mordiendo sus labios mientras se corría entre ambos cuerpos sudorosos y sentía como la esencia vital del otro invadía su cuerpo y se deslizaba a su vez por sus muslos.  
Aún en un estado de limbo placentero, Jonathan no sintió como su cuerpo era trasladado hasta el suelo y depositado ahí, ni como el miembro de Kurosaki salía de su interior. Su estupor, el placer que aún embargaba sus sentidos era demasiado como para darse cuenta de que había sido objeto de deseo, ni del nuevo par de pasos que se dejó sentir en la habitación ni como la puerta se cerraba. No fue sino hasta la fuerte patada en sus costillas que lo hizo abrir sus ojos y notar… los azules ojos del jefe de la RFA, Camui Gakuto, el ‘Demonio de los Nibelungos’ como se le conocía. Camui era conocido en la institución desde tiempos legendarios, como le llamaba Jonathan a aquellos combatientes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los militares decían que era casi imposible adivinar como había sobrevivido al bombardeo en Colonia donde murieron varios oficiales de alto rango, pero ahí estaba, frente a él y… con una evidente erección escondida en sus pantalones. Sin embargo, Jonathan no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Kurosaki abrió su boca y, lo que brotó de ella, envió millones de escalofríos a la espalda de Jonathan.  
-“He conseguido un nuevo juguete… Me he adelantado un poco como podrás ver ...”- susurró tomando de la mano a Camui y obligándolo a arrodillarse, volteando al otro hombre boca abajo y abriendo sus nalgas para que viera el semen salir de su entrada junto a un ligero hilo de sangre por la brusquedad de la primera penetración. - “Sin embargo,”-suspiró Kurosaki, colando uno de sus dedos en el abierto anillo de carne de Jon, haciéndole gemir inconscientemente- “creo que ya está listo para nuestro juego… Como podrás ver, ya lo he abierto para ti, así que debiera ser más fácil, aunque no creas que seré un mero espectador esta vez, Gakuto…esta vez jugaremos los tres…”- señaló apartando su dedo y llevándolo a la boca de Camui, quien sin dudarlo llevó sus labios al dedo del otro lamiendo el orgasmo anterior de este.  
Sin poderlo evitar, los labios de Jon se resecaron y miraron nuevamente hacia la erección oculta de Camui y hacia el semi-erecto miembro de aquel que lo acababa de coger duramente sin mediar palabra alguna.  
-“Qué…! N-No..!”- alcanzó a murmurar Jonathan intentando voltearse, pero fue impedido por el cuerpo de Camui que se sentó sobre el suyo, y sus manos tomando las de Jonathan para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente desde aquella posición mientras veía como You se posicionaba delante suyo y tomaba su rostro para obligarlo a levantar su cabeza y abrir su boca, callándolo al instante al introducir su miembro en su boca.  
“-Chúpalo…y hazlo bien, Underdown…si no quieres salir a rastras de este cuarto, porque nadie te creerá cuando lo cuentes…serás nuestro juguete hasta que terminemos contigo…”- La sonrisa maliciosa pero seductora del rostro de Camui era una invitación abierta a acoger la propuesta, y, debía admitir Jon, el miembro ya erecto de Kurosaki sabía demasiado bien como para dejarlo ir. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo, se liberó de los brazos de Camui quien sonreía burlonamente antes de ver como este se lanzaba con ímpetu hacia el miembro del otro, succionándolo y mordiéndolo con placer, haciendo que automáticamente Kurosaki gimiera de placer.  
-¿Qué tal la chupa, cariño?- preguntó con un deje de ternura y burla Camui, poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas alrededor de ambos, viendo como poco a poco la boca de Jonathan brillaba por el pre-seminal del miembro de Kurosaki.  
-A-Ah~~ Gakuto, la chupa bien…es toda una puta…- susurró entre gemidos Kurosaki, agarrando con una mano el cabello de Jonathan para obligarlo a tragar todo su miembro, sintiendo como golpeaba su garganta. Por otro lado, este sentía la cabeza de aquel miembro en su garganta, provocándole arcadas pero a la vez, inmensas ganas de sentir el orgasmo del mismo que lo estaba sometiendo a una gran violencia en aquel juego sexual.  
-Así veo…-susurró Gakuto, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, ropa interior y zapatos, dejándolos a un lado y tomando las caderas del otro, levantándolo hasta hacerlo quedar en sus rodillas. Sin inmutarse, Jonathan siguió succionando el miembro de Kurosaki, hasta que sintió la presión de otro miembro en su entrada, empujando con una lentitud mortal que lo hizo separarse unos segundos del otro miembro en su boca para gemir suavemente. –Te gusta tener cosas en tu trasero, veo…-susurró este, sonriendo ante el ligero asentimiento y, al igual que la vez anterior como con Kurosaki, entrar violentamente hasta el fondo. Un gruñido entremezclado entre dolor y placer brotó de sus labios antes de volver a enfocarse por si mismo en el miembro desatendido de Kurosaki, quien sonrió burlonamente hacia Camui quien sujetó sus caderas y comenzó a embestirlo al mismo tiempo de que el otro cogía con fuerza su cabello y lo hacía coger su erección con su boca, volviendo aquel pequeño y nada privado cuarto de vigilia en un centro de placer, donde solo se oían los gemidos de uno, los de otro a medias ahogado por las dobles sensaciones que sentía y otro gemido más profundo pero igual de fuerte que el del primero.  
Cuerpos chocando, gemidos y gruñidos de placer llenaron el aire por los siguientes minutos, hasta que finalmente Kurosaki se corrió en la boca de Jonathan, quien tragó todo su orgasmo para luego separar su boca de aquel trozo de carne y gemir como toda una prostituta bajo el cuerpo de Camui, quien seguía penetrándole de aquella errática, poderosa y llenadora manera durante los últimos minutos. Jonathan entonces volteó su rostro y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, poco importándole si alguien le oía, llevando en pocos segundos a un orgasmo conjunto, Jon corriéndose y manchando el suelo y su propio vientre y sintiendo como nuevamente aquel líquido se vertía dentro de su interior, y corría otra vez por sus glúteos. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando las manos que sujetaban sus caderas le empujaron y aquel miembro dejaba su interior de una manera brusca, casi violenta y… como si fuera un juguete. Porque eso era, se dijo Jonathan…el juguete sexual de Kurosaki y Camui.  
Sin poder respirar por unos segundos, Jonathan se dejó caer en el suelo en una posición bastante incómoda, pero era aquella en la cual había caído. Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada más excepto las pesadas respiraciones de los tres. De pronto, una risa nada común invadió el ambiente haciendo que Jonathan levantara su rostro, para ver como en una situación irreal, Kurosaki ‘gateaba’ sensualmente hacia Camui, quien permanecía sentado con sus piernas estiradas de una manera extraña y como este mismo le llamaba con el dedo hasta estar frente a frente, para luego atraerlo de la corbata que este aún usaba para besarlo de una manera posesiva y demandante.  
“Eso fue sensual…”-susurró Kurosaki antes de reír y mordisquear el labio inferior de Camui, quien le abrazó suavemente por la cintura para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y ubicar sin problemas su miembro en su entrada y penetrarle con una lentitud y cuidado que asombró a Jonathan, quien observaba desde el suelo la interacción.  
\- “Y aún no termino…”- moviendo con cuidado las caderas de Kurosaki, el otro comenzó a penetrarlo desde aquella posición, sonriendo socarronamente ante los gemidos sin control que brotaron de sus labios, empujándose completamente en su interior hasta golpear su próstata, sometiéndolo al intenso movimiento por varios minutos a vista y paciencia de Jonathan quien seguía en aquel piso mirando la interacción de ambos, los movimientos suaves y bruscos, lentos y sincronizados.  
Los minutos pasaron entre los movimientos de ambos, viendo como el miembro de Camui entraba y salía del cuerpo de Kurosaki, excitando nuevamente a Jonathan, hasta que vio como el segundo se arqueaba y el orgasmo los hacía llegar a ambos, sonriéndose tan…dulcemente que Jonathan sintió que se estaba metiendo en algo.  
Poco pudo procesar lo que vio, pues en pocos segundos, Kurosaki se levantó de las piernas del otro y, con el orgasmo de este corriendo por sus piernas, fue hacia él, sentándose en sus piernas y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, sonriéndole de lado mientras veía como el otro se acercaba a su lado…

-Fin del Flashback-

Las bocas que anteriormente se peleaban su orgasmo estaban ahora besándose ardientemente frente a él, ciego aún y amarrado por la corbata. De pronto, sintió de nuevo el cuerpo de Kurosaki en sus piernas, tomando su erección entre sus manos y acariciándola con sus dedos, buscando excitarle nuevamente a la vez que Camui iba hacia Jonathan y lo besaba, entregándole de aquella manera su propio orgasmo anterior.  
Camui le besó sensualmente unos minutos en lo que se volvía a excitar para luego sentir como Kurosaki se sentaba sobre su erección, comenzando a montarlo rápida y velozmente, enterrándose su miembro en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando comenzaron a sonar nuevamente por todo el cuarto y los gemidos de ambos también, aunque el de Jonathan fue ahogado por el miembro de Camui en su boca, sentado sobre su rostro y cogiendo su rostro con sus manos para embestir en ella como si nada, usándolo, abusándolo…y le gustaba, le gustaba el sentir el apretado interior de Kurosaki, como le poseía y a su vez como aquel largo y grueso miembro del otro golpeaba el fondo de su garganta.  
Aquel nuevo vaivén sexual duró más de lo esperado, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder primero. El primero en venirse esta vez fue Jonathan en el apretado interior de Kurosaki, el cual no dejó de moverse hasta provocar otro orgasmo que drenó la mayoría de sus energías, y luego sintió como este se levantaba y, tembloroso, se ponía de pie para luego sentir como un pegajoso y húmedo líquido caía en su pecho y cuello.  
Camui, por otro lado, siguió cogiendo con fuerza la cabeza de Jonathan hasta que no pudo mas y también se corrió en su boca, pero fue tanto que este tuvo que tragar parte de él y dejar que el resto corriera por los costados de sus labios, sintiendo como el líquido se mezclaba en su cuello.  
Ya sin fuerzas, Jonathan se abandonó a la semi-consciencia, mientras sentía como la venda de sus ojos era quitada para finalmente observar su cuerpo lleno de fluidos de los tres. Sin embargo… Parecía que aún no estaban listos para dar por finalizada aquella… maratónica noche de sexo. Cómo si fueran…adictos a ello, Camui se encaminó hacia Kurosaki y le tomó de la cintura para llevarlo a la pared más cercana, enredando sus piernas en su cintura y dejándose penetrar una nueva vez, gimiendo y gritando con fuerza su nombre, mientras sentía el golpeteo de ambos cuerpos en la pared y de sus cuerpos. Desde aquella posición pudo ver como a ambos el orgasmo les llegaba rápida y espontáneamente, entre gemidos pero ni siquiera así se detenían. Fue al segundo orgasmo cuando pareció que las fuerzas les vencían y se dejaron caer en el piso respirando agitadamente.  
-Feliz navidad, Gaku…-susurró Kurosaki sonriendo bobamente, agarrándose a su cuello y besándolo profundamente, en un gesto de que eran más que amantes ocasionales. –Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo…y si quieres, aún sigue ahí…-susurró para luego inclinarse en su oído y susurrarle algo que causó que este sonriera y asintiera suavemente, provocando que Jonathan sintiera que era el objeto de esas pláticas.  
-Hmm… ¿podrían desatarme?- susurró Jonathan, pero el guiño de parte de Camui le dijo en silencio que aún no terminaban con el. –E-Esto…  
-Cállate. Eres mi regalo, mi juguete por esta noche, Underdown…cállate y disfruta, que sé que lo has hecho…te he visto… tus ojos lo dicen…quieres más…-  
Y así era. Jonathan sabía que era un juego, un entretenimiento…Estaba hecho para entretener. No había escape. Y bueno…Jonathan no iba a negar que hubiera sido muy…placentero y divertido.  
-No es cierto…  
-Si lo es. No te resististe a que You te cogiera como una prostituta hace rato… No es necesario que mientas, he estado aquí desde el principio…Y quiero probar algo…-Susurró Camui antes de dejar a Kurosaki a un lado, quien se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, mirando la noche y olvidando la distracción anterior. Sintiéndose la presa, Jonathan dejó que Camui se acerca sin oponer resistencia, antes de sentir como este le desataba de la mesa y lo tomaba de la cintura, para recostarle sobre la mesa, boca arriba, y sentarse sobre el, amarrando sus manos a los bordes de la mesa con la misma impidiéndole cualquier movimiento…otra vez. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios antes de gemir sorprendido: Ahora él estaba dentro de Camui…lo estaba cogiendo. O eso parecía…Si, lo era.  
El gemido ronco que escapó de los labios del otro lo confirmó, además del movimiento de caderas, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sonriendo socarronamente mientras rasguñaba su tórax, dejándose penetrar por el miembro del otro, sometiéndose al intenso vaivén sin preparación alguna. Desde la ventana, Kurosaki observaba todo y sonreía de lado, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre su propio miembro, masturbándose al ritmo de las caderas del otro auto penetrándose.  
-Ah~~ eso, jódeme…así…-gemía Camui llevando una de sus manos a su desordenado cabello y desordenándolo aún más, dejándolo como un nido de pájaros. El vaivén comenzó pronto a llevarlos a ambos al orgasmo, pero…  
-No.- Se escuchó una voz fuerte y ronca a su lado, sorprendiendo a Jonathan quien no había notado como Kurosaki estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, Camui seguía moviéndose con brusquedad hasta que la mano de este tomó su rostro y lo besó posesivamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este, distrayéndolo. -Nadie se viene en tu trasero…solo yo…- Susurró haciendo que el miembro de Jonathan dejara la apretada cavidad de Camui, cavidad que fue llenada por el duro y erecto miembro de You, haciéndolo gemir notoriamente.  
-Ah..!¡Joder! ¡Así!- gimió con brusquedad el otro, dejándose penetrar por el otro a una velocidad enloquecedora. Sin embargo, El erecto miembro de Jonathan los distrajo. Una sonrisa se apoderó tanto de Camui como Kurosaki y de pronto el tercero se vio por tercera vez con un miembro en su interior, cogiéndolo con brusquedad, solo sujetándose de sus caderas para hacer cada vez más profundas las embestidas. Mientras, a Jon solo le quedaba gemir y dejarse hacer, sintiendo en su interior no solo la fuerza de las embestidas de Camui, sino también el imponente ritmo al que Kurosaki imponía al embestir al de en medio.  
Una nalgada fuerte distrajo a Jon, quien había cerrado sus ojos para sentir en su cuerpo todos los vaivenes.  
-¿Te gusta, Underdown?- Preguntó, o mas bien gritó Camui, tomando su miembro y apretándolo con fuerza, impidiendo su orgasmo.  
\--Ah, joder…s-si…- gimió este bajo su cuerpo, recibiendo una nueva nalgada.  
\--Es nuevo, cariño…-susurró Kurosaki por detrás, riendo burlonamente.  
\--¡¿Solo responderás como se te ordene…entendido, soldado?!- gritó el otro agudamente, pues la penetración de Kurosaki había dado directamente a su próstata.  
\--¡¡S-Si, Señor!! –gritó.  
\--Eso es, putita…ahora eres nuestro juguete… te abrirás de piernas cuando te lo digamos, ¡¿entendido, soldado?!  
\--¡¡Si señor!!  
\--¡¡No te escucho!!  
-¡¡¡YES, SIR, YES, SIR!!! –grito Jon en un inglés rasposo, sintiendo que ya no podía retener más su orgasmo, corriéndose violentamente y dejándose caer casi inconsciente sobre la mesa, dejando que Camui siguiera penetrándolo violentamente hasta sentir una nueva vez su orgasmo en su interior, y como este luego se estremecía al sentir el orgasmo de Kurosaki en su interior. 

 

\--Bien hecho, Underdown… te llamaremos luego…- susurró una voz en su oído luego de lo que le parecieron horas tendido en esa mesa. Al abrir los ojos, notó que ya no estaba amarrado y no había ninguna marca de semen en su cuerpo, excepto en sus glúteos y su entrada la cual le dolía como un demonio. Al seguir inspeccionando a su alrededor, notó que el sol ya se asomaba por las cortinas ¿En qué momento se había dormido?  
Su vista vagó entonces hacia las dos figuras, impecables en sus uniformes sonriéndole socarronamente, notando que aún no hacía gestos por cubrir su…  
Las manos de Jonathan fueron hacia su miembro, cubriéndose pero haciendo que ambos hombres de pie sonrieran burlonamente.  
-Nos vemos, juguete… Recuerda que estás aquí…Para nuestro entretenimiento…- Las sonrisas de ambos hombres provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Jonathan, antes de verlos desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto y que el sol iluminara el lugar.

 

Si a Jonathan le preguntaran que había pasado, no sabría explicarlo. Solo que había tenido una maratónica jornada de sexo con Camui Gakuto y Kurosaki You. Y le había gustado.  
Si bien él no estaba…acostumbrado a ser el juguete de otro, notó que con ellos podía haber mucha más diversión. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso fue navidad…cómo sería año nuevo o los cumpleaños.  
-“Deja de soñar con mi miembro en tu trasero, Underdown, e inclínate…”- dijo una voz en su oído sobresaltándolo. Detrás de él Camui sonreía socarronamente, con una cuerda y una venda, completamente desnudo. –Dilo…- susurró Camui en su oído mientras una sombra detrás de él cerraba las cortinas del cuarto.  
-I’m here for your entertainment, sir… --


	4. Capitulo IV: Sueños Imposibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hideto no aguantaba más. Por suerte, su Comandante era complaciente...al menos en cuanto experiencias sexuales diversas Hideto quería. Incluso si eso significaba abandonar sus trajes militares y usar disfraces. Lo que Hideto, sin embargo, siempre olvida, es que esta tratando con su Comandante. El respeto, nunca se debe perder.Y que por sobretodo,es un militar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Character Death

Era divertido. Le gustaba que lo sometieran. Y a Camui le encantaba tener el control. Terminó de ajustar los detalles del traje y salió del baño del Hotel.

El ambiente en Berlín había estado ‘tranquilo’ durante los últimos días así que habían cuadrado sus mini vacaciones de cuatro días para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones. Habían preparado sus maletas y, en medio de la noche, se habían ido en el auto de Camui. Ambos parecían colegialas riendo y escuchando canciones completamente insinuantes que terminaron en que tuvieran sexo en el auto más de 6 veces en lo que duró el viaje hasta Köln (Colonia). Cuando llegaron, lo único que Hideto hizo fue tirarse en una cama y dormir por más de 12 horas. Fastidiado, Camui se arregló con el traje que utilizaría esa noche para cumplir la fantasía de su amante y que además era completamente elegante y salió a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, pasándose gran parte de las horas del día admirando la Catedral Gótica de Köln. Siempre había tenido interés en conocerla. Le fascinaron los objetos de corte gótico y clásico a la vez y el ambiente que se respiraba en su interior…A tal había llegado su fascinación que no vio como las horas pasaban mientras el se quedaba observando cada vitral, cada pieza de artillería...

Iba camino al hotel cuando se dio cuenta que estaba casi desmayándose del hambre. Pasó entonces por una tienda de comida y compró un par de cosas que le servirían además para cumplir la fantasía de su subordinado.

Entro en el cuarto y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Hideto estaba tirado en la cama que compartían completamente amarrado ya con las cadenas que habían traído desde Berlín. Completamente cubierto de látex, Hideto se encontraba amarrado de manos y muñecas. Un misterio el como lo habría logrado solo pero eso no le preocupó. Sabía lo masoquista que era su amante y rió para si mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? parece que me han traído alguien en mi día libre para castigar···- Dijo Camui con voz profunda. Notó como Hideto se estremecía de pies a cabeza e intentaba hablar.- Cállate.- Ordenó fríamente.- Aquí mando yo. – Se acercó entonces a la cama y sentándose de lado, le observó fijamente. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, sus labios estaban resecos, y los pantalones de látex estaban completamente pegados a su cuerpo. La chaqueta que usaba no hacía más que cubrir los brazos y parte del pecho pues podía ver como los pezones de este estaban completamente duros. Hacía un par de años, Hideto había cambiado su color de cabello. No le importaba que la gente le mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, a él le gustaba. Ese día usaba además un gorro haciendo juego con todo el conjunto. Comenzó Camui entonces a levantarse de la cama y se puso encima de Hideto, sentándose bruscamente en sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros se friccionaran por encima de la ropa de ambos. Escuchó un gemido de parte de Hideto y, sorpresivamente para este, le propinó una cachetada que le dejó la mejilla roja.-No quiero escuchar ningún sonido de tu estúpida boca hasta que yo te lo pida, entendiste? Solo asiente, idiota…- Sonrió con suficiencia cuando este lo hizo.-Así me gustan…calladitos…Sabes quien soy?-Vio con sorna como este negaba con la cabeza haciéndose el ignorante.-Soy el Comandante, pequeño…Soy el que castiga…fuertemente. Dejo marcas…por todas partes…-Empezó a decir mientras con sus dedos recorría el pecho del otro. A sabiendas de que este querría gritar fuertemente, agarró un trozo de tela del mueble de al lado y le amarró la boca quitándole el gorro. – Ves, calladito te ves mas lindo.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Sentado, metió su mano dentro del saco y sacó un cigarro y un encendedor. Lo puso entre sus labios sin moverse un centímetro encima del cuerpo del otro. Pegó una profunda calada al cigarro y dejó salir un gemido profundo que hizo estremecer al otro de pies a cabeza.

-Hace calor, no crees?- preguntó a Hideto y a sabiendas de que este no podía hablar, se sacó el saco lentamente junto con la otra parte del traje quedando solo en camisa y corbata.- Si…mucho calor. Aunque sabes…no me gusta hablar solo.-se quejó. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún intento en quitarle la mordaza al otro.

Ambos hombres estaban más que excitados. Pese a que esta fantasía había sido idea de Hideto, este le había dado ‘libre albedrio’ al otro para hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera sin chistar. Así, Camui se estiró por sobre el cuerpo del otro para agarrar unas tijeras y comenzar a cortar la ropa del otro. –Tsk…Una pena…te quedarás sin ropa.-Dijo Camui en tono malévolo.-Pero que tenemos aquí?-Preguntó, pues había sacado la parte de los brazos primero para luego notar ciertos tatuajes en forma de espinas cristianas.-Acaso …¿crees que eres el salvador? ¿A quien quieres salvar, pequeño? ¿A mi? o acaso te sacrificarás por el bien mayor?- Preguntó Camui mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de su propio pantalón hasta llegar a su miembro. Escuchó, pese a la mordaza, un gemido provenir de la boca del otro. Riendo sádicamente, enterró sus uñas en el pecho del otro. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa aunque no lo era cuando vio dos pequeños aros en los pezones del otro. El mismo le había dicho que los hiciera··· El traje militar lo ocultaba además…así podía sodomizar al otro con mayor facilidad.

-Pero que es esto?!- dijo con repulsión. Tomó entonces con uno de sus dedos el aro izquierdo y tiró para arriba viendo como este abría los ojos completamente extasiado. –Que? Te gusta que haga esto?-Preguntó y tiró ahora de ambas argollas. Vio con diversión como este se arqueaba completamente y sus caderas comenzaban a rozarse lentamente con el pantalón del otro.

-No!- Dijo Camui bruscamente y se sacó la camisa a tirones.-¿crees que tu mandas aquí no? Lamento decirte que no. Te castigare profundamente…

 

Hideto, por otra parte, estaba que gritaba groserías. Se había enojado con Camui al ver que había salido sin dejarle una nota, pero cuando le vio entrar ya listo todo se calmo el su interior. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes mentales de el otro poseyéndolo brutalmente, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo mientras el no podía hacer nada mas que gemir y gemir por más.

Pero no había sido así. El lado sádico de su amante por que si, el lo consideraba así, había salido a relucir y ahora estaba siendo sometido a la tortura.

La habitación estaba llena de gemidos. Pero solo uno de ellos los emitía. El Comandante, el dominador, había desatado una de las manos del otro y la había agarrado con la suya propia para que este le masturbara. En algún momento, se había quitado los pantalones y quedado en ropa interior la que desapareció más tarde entre las ropas que había regadas por el piso del cuarto del hotel.

La mano de Hideto se movía de arriba a abajo por el miembro del otro sintiendo como cada vez se tensaba más. Le encantaba ponerle así, por que eso significaba que tendría toda una noche de ‘castigo’. Comenzó a respirar cada vez más fuerte y a morder la tela de su boca mientras sus ojos vidriosos querían demostrarle lo que quería. Y Camui también quería ello.

Camui entonces le tiró de vuelta a la cama y soltó las amarras de la otra mano y la de las piernas y la de la boca.

-Ven aquí…Satisfáceme pero···no camines. Gatea.- Ordenó el otro mientras se levantaba de la cama y se bajaba la ropa interior. Vio con diversión y excitación como el otro se lamía los labios con placer y gateaba –oh, si, gateaba- hacia él y miraba hacía arriba antes de tomar el miembro del otro en sus manos y meterlo completamente en su boca. La lengua y dientes del otro trabajaban con maestría el miembro del de mayor Rango arrancándole gemidos que no hacían más que excitarle mas y mas, apretándole su propio miembro desnudo entre sus pantalones.

El otro trabajó con maestría sobre el miembro del otro por unos minutos antes de que este le empujara bruscamente a la cama.

-Quítatelos.- Dijo señalándole los pantalones. El otro, obviamente, lo hizo sin chistar, pues sabía que si no lo hacía pronto se iba a correr en ellos. – Pero que tenemos aquí…- dijo acercándose al miembro del otro que aun permanecía tirado en la cama. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por la punta arrancándole un gemido. –Que rico…un dulce.- Dijo Camui y se metió todo el miembro del otro en la boca.

Estuvieron así un rato, con el otro gimiendo y agarrándose de las sabanas mientras el otro estaba entre sus piernas lamiendo y succionando su miembro hasta que Hideto no aguató más y estiró una de sus manos a la cabeza del otro para forzarle a ir mas rápido. Craso error. Camui se separó del miembro del otro y le pegó una sonora palmada en su glúteo.

-Que mierda? Por que mierda paras! sigue! sigue!.- dijo Hideto. Estaba seguro de que ya no aguantaría mucho.

-Nunca aprendiste, verdad amor?.- Preguntó Camui con sorna. Entonces Hideto recordó aquel encuentro de hace ya 6 años. -“En mi presencia no dirás más palabrotas, entendiste Hideto?”

-Nunca. Me seguirás dando la lección para siempre?.-Respondió con sorna el otro.

-Si es lo que queda…-Dijo en un suspiro fingido mientras entraba bruscamente en el. Ambos hombres gimieron al sentirse uno solo. ¿Por que sus cuerpos debían permanecer separados? Aún sin preparación previa, ambos sabían que la mejor manera de quitarle el dolor por la brusca intrusión era, obviamente, salirse. ¿Pero quien querría hacerlo cuando era tanto el placer que sentían?

Camui comenzó a moverse entonces dentro y fuera del cuerpo del otro mientras este no podía hacer más que gemir y agarrarse a las sabanas de la cama del hotel. Esperaba que sus gemidos no molestaran mucho···Aunque el letrero de ‘Do not Disturb’ en la puerta debía ser una señal clara para eso, no molestar.

Hideto había perdido en cuenta la cantidad de veces que Camui había entrado en su interior, la de veces que lo había hecho correrse…la de veces que habían cambiado de posición. Ahora estaba en cuatro, con el otro afirmándose de sus caderas fuertemente, sintiendo como enterraba su miembro en su interior y como sus uñas se encargaban de marcarle la cadera. Ya no tenía voz. Había gritado, chillado, suplicado tanto por el placer que sentía que incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos más, sintió como este se venía por 4 vez en su interior y sus piernas no resistieron más, cayendo ambos en la cama. Aún en su interior, Camui acarició suavemente sus cabellos antes de salir y tirarse a su lado. Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron suavemente.

Era un secreto a voces entre ambos que esto ya no era solo sexo. Era algo más. Pero algo les impedía decláreseles. Hideto no quería enamorarse. Pero sabía que irremediablemente lo estaba. Camui sabía que si lo hacía se volvería débil. Pero el amor también da fortaleza.

Nunca se susurraron palabras amorosas esa noche. Ambos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión haciéndolo en todo el cuarto del hotel. Sonrisas cómplices era todo lo que podían ver del otro.

La mañana los descubrió desnudos haciéndolo, ya no era solo sexo, pero tampoco era amor, pues hasta que no lo admitieran, solo era un sentimiento escondido.

Cerca del mediodía estaban listos para partir. Pasaron por los controles militares que al ver al Comandante (de incognito) hicieron los arreglos posibles para que los ataques perpetrados a esa hora cerca de la ciudad por los aliados no atacaran ese auto. Cuando pudo evadir todo el control militar Alemán de Köln, Camui miró hacia el asiento de su acompañante. Sonrió suavemente y posó una mano sobre el asiento vacío.

Al día siguiente, Camui estaba retomando sus labores en Berlín mientras preparaba los últimos planes antes de marchar el también a luchar. Hacia unas horas habían tenido una ceremonia funeraria, una a la que nunca hubiera querido asistir. Estoico como siempre, la gente alababa la entereza del famoso Comandante de las fuerzas militares de Berlín al ver marchar en aquel oscuro ataúd al que decían era uno de sus grandes amigos. Y es que además alababan su ingenio, su poder. Y No lo querían muerto. Lo querían de su lado.

Lo que no sabían, era que Camui no iba a cambiar de bando. Por que él iba a morir defendiendo el país que su amado había querido defender también.

Ya nunca podría castigarle. Enseñarle cuantas ganas tenía de hacerle suyo. De escaparse. Ahora su mente se enfocaba en Vivir con Honor y Morir con Gloria. Sonrió levemente mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Aún cargaba las marcas de aquel último encuentro. Y las cargaría como espinas en su corazón.

Por que si bien le amaba,había entendido la decisión del otro.

Y ante todo, era un militar.

Y para el militar, La vida se da por el deber.


	5. Capitulo V: Ven a dormir conmigo, no haremos el amor, él nos hará.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor, él nos hará."  
> Julio Cortázar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un extra alternativo, podría ser considerado un interludio entre el capítulo de For Your Entertainment y el de Sueños Imposibles. Final Abierto.

Hideto estaba aburrido. Hacia días que no podía coger con Camui y eso lo tenía en ‘abstinencia’. Y es que tener sexo con el era ‘adictivo’. Había experimentado con varias personas pero nada era como ser 'cogido’ por Camui.

Había veces en que aún no podía creer la cantidad de años que seguía asistiendo a su oficina solo para tener sexo tantas veces que luego tenía que buscar alguna licencia médica pues su trasero le dolía demasiado. Pero la cura era peor que la enfermedad pues Camui decía que debía··· Inyectarlo.

Esa vez, Camui estaba revisando un destacamento en Colonia. Y el no pudo asistir por que tuvo que quedarse en Berlín vigilando que nada se saliera de lo normal con el Comandante fuera.

Era Tarde. La llegada de su amante estaba pronosticada para un par de días más así que estaba seguro que debía entretenerse con algo. Busco entre los muebles de su casa/departamento, ubicada a pocas cuadras del Cuartel General, algo para comer: no había mucho lo que le recordó que debía comprar comida pronto. Suspiró y tomó un tarro de helado y una cuchara y se encaminó a su cuarto. Estaba tirado en la cama viendo una de las tantas películas que el Führer había autorizado que se vieran en Alemania. Era una de esas clásicas películas de gloria, de esas que te aburrías enseguida···

Hideto observó atento la película mientras avanzaba y el tarro se iba vaciando lentamente. Estaba aburriéndose cuando de pronto el teléfono –que lo mantenía conectado las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana- sonó. Asustado –por que ese teléfono era solo para emergencias- contestó enseguida. Y una voz que no pensaba oír en días le habló al otro lado.

-Buenas Noches, mi dulce pequeñín···-dijo la otra voz a un lado y Hideto sonrió. Aún si sabía que el otro no lo vería, sonrió.

-Buenas Noches, mi bien dotado señor···-Respondió Hideto lentamente sabiendo que con eso Camui estaría completamente encendido. Habían experimentado con ese tipo de ideas un par de veces, pero esta vez quería llevarla a un siguiente nivel. –Como está el Comandante más···violable de toda la faz de la tierra?

-Con ganas de violar a un nada inocente adicto al helado···-Le dijo este tras la línea telefónica y Hideto se irguió de la cama.

-¿Cómo···?- preguntó shockeado este mirando hacia todos lados y observando también la lata del helado.

-Tu voz, cariño…te pones ronco cuando comes helado···y estás excitado por mi- respondió automáticamente Camui. – Quiero que desperdigues el helado por tu cuerpo- ordeno este sin atisbo de duda. Nunca había previos entre ellos, nunca.

Hideto obedeció. Se quito la camisa y quedó desnudo del torso hacia arriba y con uno de sus dedos esparció el helado lentamente, deteniéndose en sus pezones y depositando una gran cantidad de helado en estos provocándole millones de escalofríos a su ya afiebrado cuerpo.

-MM…-Dijo Hideto en respuesta cuando había terminado.

-Eres tan violable, cariño···Quiero introducirme en ti en este instante···-decía Camui con voz ronca. Hideto escuchó como – al otro lado de la línea- Camui bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Con la imagen perfecta en su mente, comenzó a tocarse sin esperar las ordenes de su amante.- Si, tócate para mi, cariño···y si, se que lo haces···como tu también sabes que estoy tocándome para ti···¿Lo puedes ver, verdad? Me ves···tocándome para ti··· acariciándome···de arriba hacia abajo···muy lentamente···

Y es que Hideto estaba claro. Podía ver a Camui en una cama, en la ducha···¡en todas partes!' sujetando su propio miembro dándose placer. Comenzó a gruñir fuertemente mientras quitaba rápidamente sus pantalones y escuchó la risa de suficiencia de su interlocutor para luego agarrar su propio miembro y comenzar a tocarse a un ritmo que lo llevaría al orgasmo pronto.

-Detente- Escuchó la orden por el teléfono y juro escuchar que tenía la voz a un lado suyo···encima suyo.- Ensaliva tus dedos, cariño···hazlo···y mételos en tu cálido y apretado interior···-Hideto siguió al pie de la letra las ordenes de su comandante –y amante- y metió los tres dedos de golpe en su interior.Gimió al teléfono y escuchó como Camui lanzaba un beso –gesto común que hacía cuando entraba de verdad en su interior- y Hideto se sintió venir. –No, no···cariño, sácalos ahora···y dime que tal sabe el helado de tu cuerpo···ahora que debes estar perlado en sudor···

Hideto sonrió. ¿Tan bien le conocía Camui? Sacudió su cabeza y pasó sus manos por su cuerpo saboreando el helado –Vanilla, el favorito de Camui- y lanzando gemidos al aire mientras que Hideto solo podía escuchar los gemidos de parte de Camui.

-Sabe bien···mmm····-dijo Hideto mientras quitaba los últimos restos del helado. Estaba quitando los últimos restos cuando Camui le pidió algo más.

-¿Te queda helado?-preguntó Camui y Hideto gimió fuertemente y sabía que Camui planeaba algo.- Toma esos restos, cariño···y úsalos de lubricante···déjame sentir como la Vanilla entra en ti···- Hideto acató. En casa, siempre había solamente helado de Vanilla. Aún si el comía siempre de otro sabor, era el de Vanilla el que le hacía compañía cuando Camui no estaba. Hideto untó sus dedos en el helado y se los introdujo de golpe en su interior. Gimió al teléfono y escuchó como Camui comenzaba a hablarle sucio y pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido.

Ambos hombres estaban teniendo sexo al teléfono. Hideto podía imaginar –pero no completamente- como su interior se apretaba más y más entorno a sus dedos imaginando que era el miembro de su amante. Las palabras sucias de este no hacían sino que aumentara más y más el ritmo hasta que le rogó a Camui que lo dejara venirse y este, con solo una palabra, lo hacia.

Hideto se vino completamente con su mano en su interior y con la respiración agitada.

-Eres delicioso-dijo Camui al otro lado de la línea.

-Te extraño- dijo Hideto en respuesta gimiendo suavemente. – Quiero sentir como me llenas···como te corres en mi interior···

-Yo aún no me vengo- dijo una voz. Hideto levantó la cabeza de la almohada y sonrió. Allí, frente a él, estaba Camui.

-¿Cómo···?- preguntó nuevamente Hideto levantándose de su cama. Camui estaba completamente desnudo frente a el, usando solamente la corbata de la milicia.

-Tsk···por algo te dije que tu línea y la militar estaban separadas···-Dijo Camui y se acercó a Hideto- Y, Que dices?···Quieres sentir de verdad como te lleno?

-Sera un placer- respondió el otro y le beso profundamente sintiendo como sus lenguas chocaban y como Camui le daba vuelta para penetrarle ferozmente.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. O al menos, no esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL TOTAL DE ESTE MUNDO.


End file.
